ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Goku vs Superman
This article is currently incomplete. Please help complete it. Death Battle Goku vs Superman was an international DBZ/DC phenomon what-if battle questoned by many fans and accepted b ymany more. It is 30 minutes long and required months of work. You can watch the battle here . Credits Death Battle tried as hard as possible to make the video as good and reasonable as possible and they had help. This includes the cridits for the video. Ben Singer (Facebook ) (Twitter ): He was the person who came up with most of the fight. He does the Wiz voice. Chad James (Facebook ) (Twitter ): He also contributed although not as much as Ben. He does the Boomstick voice. Jordan lange (Youtube ): He's the one who made the fight scene for the video lasting 10 minutes long and resulting in an overtime. Kanzenshuu: This is a very popular Dbz database and website. It is one of the biggest Dbz websites there are. The Dao of Dragon Ball: This is another big Dbz database and website. A member of the site also made a video responding to the Death Battle video which can be seen here . Superman Homepage: This was one of the superman sites consulted for the fight. It is a big Superman site. Superman Super Site: This is the other site consulted for the Death Battle. This is another very big Superman site. Team Four Star: Team Four Star was responsible for doing many of the voices of the Dbz characters. MasakoX (Website ) (Twitter ): Voice of Goku from Team Four Star. It's Just Some Random Guy (Youtube ) (Twitter ): He was the one who voiced Superman in this fight. He also made updates for the fight due to the video being up late. Synethetic Orchestra: They were in charge of the music used. Goku's information 'Backround' *Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 (physically 46) *Height: 175cm (5'09") *Weight: 62Kg (137lbs.) *Occupation: Radish Farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Fighting Techniques *After Image (Zanzuken) *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Fist Shock Wave *Fist of Eight Hands (Hassu-ken) Wiz and Boomstick talk about the irrivelance of Power Levels. They then talk about ki which they say is not magic because ki is dependant on the physical body of the user while magic can be used by people with low ki. 'Ki Attacks' *Ki Blast *Destructo Disc (Kienzan *Solar Flare Taiyo-ken *Ki Barrior *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb Dama *Dragon Fist Ken *Kamehameha They talk about how the Spirit Bomb uses positive voluntary energy that only works on negative energy. 'Ki Manipulation' *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Ido *Telepathy *Mind Reading They now talk about how the Instant Transmission is instant and not light speed. They then talk about the Kaio-ken attack and then talk about his items. 'Kaio-Ken' *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's Highest Multiplication: 20x 'Inventory' *Power Pole Nyoi-Bo (Indestructible, extends & contracts on command, and limitless reach) *Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un (Flies at Mach 1.5 and exclusive to people with a pure heart) *Senzu Beans (Instantly heals wounds & broken bones, restores ki, stores in a belt pouch) They then talk about Goku's Super saiyan transformations. 'Transformations' Great Ape Oozaru; 10x base *Full Power Super Saiyan; 50x base *Super Saiyan 2; 2x Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3; 4x Super saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 4; 10x Super saiyan 3 They talk about Goku's strength being his tenacity and never give up atitude then talk about his weaknesses. 'Weaknesses' *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki They end Goku's part by talking about how he improves with every fight. Superman's info 'Backround' *Alternate identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birth Name: Kal-El *Age: 39 *Height: 190.5cm (6'3") *Weigth: 102kg (225lbs.) *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Puiltzer Prize winning investigative reporter Wiz and Boomstick talk about Superman's inconsistencies and talk about a legitimate explanation to them by the sun. 'Power Source' *Solar Radiation *Constant power absorption *Healing factor *Yellow sunlight increases his powers (2,700K - 5,500K) *Red sunlight decreases his powers (<2,700K) *Blue sunlight doubles his powers (>5,500K; Adds new abilities) Wiz and Boomstick then talk about his senses. 'Super Senses' *Super hearing *X-ray vision (Lead is the only exception) *Telescopic vision *Microscopic vision *Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta vision: Can see through someone's aura They now talk about his powers. 'Powers' *Flight *Super Strength *Healing factor *Super Breath *Artic Breath *Heat Vision (Max Temp: Unknown; Drains solar power quickly) They now talk about the Infinite Mass Punch. 'Infinite Mass Punch' *10 octillion megatons *a lot of energy is used up *Speed Force regulates Durability They now talk about his martial arts. 'Martial Arts' *Pressure Points w/ Batman *Hand-to-hand w/ Wonder Woman *Boxing w/ Wildcat *Psychic barriers w/ J'onn Jonzz *Worked to uncover full potential w/ Mongol the Second *precise muscle control *Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo (Enhances & protects body & mind) They now talk about his weaknesses 'Weaknesses' *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite (Severely weakens muscles and eliminates stored solar power) *Magic (Includes enchanted weapons) *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills The Fight In Metropolis, the plane was loose and all the citizens were in a panic, 'till Superman appears to save the day though he "got it" to put the fallen plane down to safety. At the Kame House, everyone is watching the news that the Man of Steel has saved the city once again. Krillin was amazed about the strengths of Superman, but Vegeta was making jeers at the "pretty boy ass clown" and proving he could defeat him with his eyes closed faster than the "stupid transforming hedgehog" (before the last fight with Vegeta against Shadow), even Chi-Chi saying that too about his underwear being outside and bets that is chafes. Goku is outside sensing that Superman is stronger than the others he fought and he finally knows there is someone who is strong like him and Vegeta saying in the background "screw you", and Roshi appeared saying that he heard rumors that Superman (Kal-El) is an alien, which of course caused Goku to think that Superman would destroy a planet! He gets his gear ready and called out his Kinto-Un directly to where Superman is at top speeds. Superman stands above the Daily Planet, viewing the entire city Metroplis. He heard the incoming Kinto-Un with his super hearing and he looks back, and Goku came and greets Superman and thinks if they could have the fight, Superman though doesn't want to fight, then the tenacious Saiyan started the first move with a single ki blast and Superman deflected it and rushed towards Goku and pushed him of the cloud. Goku lands safely on the ground and he's going to enjoy the fight and Superman thought that he's insane. The fight is finally about to commence, Goku punched Superman and started the close combat and Goku came behind Superman and kicked him. Goku was about to have the upper hand but Superman is too fast for Goku and punched him through the buildings, he flew towards Goku and gave the rapid punches and told Goku to give up. Goku used the Kaio-Ken technique and Superman was sucker punched after the "Kaio-what" gag. Goku throws the Ki Volley attack towards Superman, but Superman was easily dodging it and punched Goku and used the pressure points on him and punched Goku towards the wall. Thanks for the X-Ray and Microscopic vision to see the anatomy weak points from noticing that Goku (Kakarot) is an alien too, as he explains about it, Goku (despite the advanced intelligence but using Ki manipulation) uses telekinesis to grab the bag of Senzu beans and took one to recover and back to full strength. Goku was wondering if Superman could have one, but he refused and burned the bean bag with his heat vision. He was about to strike a blow towards Goku, but then... he became Super Saiyan, and Superman was surprised and was beaten up quickly. Goku then strikes Superman towards the the Lexcorp and fired the Kamehameha towards him, thus destroying the whole building and Superman was uninjured because of his bioelectric aura protecting him but he became weak from the nearby Kryptonite, and Goku was about to finish him of! But... he just stopped because he was wondering why Superman was acting like this and saw where the glowing rock was and he was about to blast (in different perspective view) directly to the Kryptonite and he wants to fight fair. And off guard, Goku kicked directly to Superman's face, gone through the fast paced clashes and Goku was about to take him on this time using the afterimage technique with blinding speeds, but Superman spotted him and moved quick behind Goku and hits him with the car and told him that next time to check his blind spot. Goku once again transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, giving Superman a déjà vu. Goku fires the rapid ki blasts at Superman but he used the heat vision to blast it and shoots it behind Goku, he pulled the street light and he hits Goku and sent him flying. Goku makes a recovery and pulls out Nyoi Bo and swat the street light that Superman once hold and threw, flew behind Superman and hits him repeatedly giving him the pain by the enchanted bo staff, the weakness that magic passes through his bioelectric aura, and when Goku said that the game wasn't fun when Superman is losing, and Superman hasn't even begun to play, meaning that he didn't even go all out. The Kryptonian flew off at top speeds further away from the city, and the Saiyan uses the Shunkan Ido to track where he went and found it in an "instant" to the wastelands, took out his Nyoi Bo and hits Superman in the head, twirled it around but caught and threw away to the further reach. Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and Superman was getting tired about the different look but punched in the face and threw him to the plateau. Superman recovered and used rapid punches while Goku blocks them, he was wondering how he is able to keep up with Super Saiyan 3 and what makes him so strong? Goku tries to read Superman's mind but Superman protected his mind by his Kryptonian training, the Torquasm-Vo, which stopped Goku from "attacking" his mind. Superman elbowed Goku, punches him and sent him flying upwards and threw down Goku to the ground, making a large impact and made a huge crater. Superman flew towards as Goku uses the Taio-Ken (Solar Flare), but it has no effect and Superman caught Goku by a throat and blasted a large heat vision directly close. The clouds became dark, thunders roaring and inverted orbs around the wasteland, and Superman didn't like the feeling about something's going on, and Goku became a Super Saiyan 4, his "Ultimate" form, and Superman was already tired about the changes Goku has to go through with the different "hairstyles". They started to clash each other with sheer force of their power, Superman's freeze breath has no affect against Goku since it didn't affect him or slowed him down at all, and he beat him down. Superman is running low on solar energy and has to go above the clouds towards the sun's light, which Goku chases after him. Goku uses the Kamehameha 10x directly to Superman and he too used his heat vision as a beam struggle, and he think that he defeated him by using the Kaio-Ken to boost his power and shoots him towards the sun like he does against other enemies, which of course is a bad idea. Goku was exhausted and he sensed the energy of Superman increased as he was still alive, which he realize that the sun was the one that gives Superman the boost of his strength, speed and endurance. Goku's only choice was to collect the energy from the sun to create the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) to give him the energy boost as Superman is in the sun, collecting and healing him as both are having the time. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan to absorb the Genki Dama to boost his ki as he's a "second sun" and used the Kamehameha to Superman, and Superman came towards Goku at blistering speeds and pushed Goku downwards to earth. Goku uses the Dragon Fist as a Super Saiyan 4 and Superman uses the infinite mass punch towards each other, causing the whole planet to blow up and incinerated Goku in the blast and Superman survived because of his bioelectric aura protects him form multiple super novas, and the Man of Steel claimed victory against the Tenacious Saiyan. Which of course left only a boot in space like his father with only a bandana. Reasoning Goku's and Superman's stats were used to determine their stengths, speeds and endurance by comparison, and Superman outclasses Goku while his max was in Super Saiyan 4, which is the reason why Superman has won against Goku, even if Goku has blown up the Sun, which would incinerate upto mars and himself along with it, and Goku didn't know that Superman gets his powers from the sun, ergo, if he uses his Instant Transmission to a different planet with the different star, he would risk him from the blue sun that would increase Superman instead of the red sun that decreases it. More importantly, Goku is able break any limits and gets stronger after each fight, but Superman is known for having unlimited feats. Ultimately, the fight was between a man who can exceeded any limits and a man with no limits at all. Superman wins because only Goku had any limits to give in to. Category:Fan Fights Category:Hypothetical Fights Category:Youtube series Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Goku Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Work Category:Videos from Youtube